Glad He Didn't Knock
by Across The Pages
Summary: Ethan expects he will be home alone and decides to enjoy his time. Link comes over and gets the surprise of a lifetime. I guess curiosity did kill the cat.


Ethan walked up to his room after a long day at school. He stripped his shirt off, and walked to the mirror. "Damn, you looking good" he says. The sixteen-year-old brushes his hand across his slightly hairy chest until he reaches his treasure trail. He works his way back up to his nipples and starts squeezing them between his fingers. He rushes to his drawer, where he's hidden some nipple clamps. He attaches them and screams "Holy fuck!" He strips off his shoes, socks and shorts next, leaving him in just his black boxer-briefs. He goes to his bed and lays down. He follows his trail downward, lowering his boxer-briefs. His hard, 8 inch, uncut member releases onto his flat stomach, and he pulls back at the foreskin. Ethan moans, and then begins to jerk off.

Simultaneously, Link has just arrived downstairs, and Amma's let him up as she's leaving the house. As Link reaches for Ethan's doorknob, he hears Ethan groaning behind the door. Suddenly he gets excited, only hoping for what could be behind this door. He quickly opens it, and steps in to find Ethan masturbating. "Shit" Ethan yells, and tries to cover himself with his blanket. He stares up at Link, horrified by what Link could be thinking. Without saying a word, Link takes his shirt and jeans off, revealing his hairless chest and strong legs, and he walks to the bed. He pulls back the blanket and whispers, "Let me do this." Ethan agrees, and Link kisses the other boy on the lips. He inserts his tongue into the other's mouth, and his hands wander to the nipple clamps. He yanks them both off hard, and Ethan screams. Link quickly starts to kiss both of Ethan's nipples, and he starts to kiss and lick down Ethan's hairy chest. He goes back up and has Ethan raise his arms. Link rushes to Ethan's armpits, diving his nose into the boy's hair. He sniffs it, then licks up Ethan's pit. After he's done with that, Link starts to remove his remaining clothing, and his own 6.5 inch, uncut cock pops out. Ethan whispers, "I need you now Link." The only thing the other boy could do was say yes. Link places himself on top of Ethan and reaches down to take the longer member. He pulls the foreskin back, allowing the red head to appear. Link goes down and licks the slit, gathering the pre-cum that's already formed, on his tongue. He goes to kiss Ethan and shares the boy's liquid with him. Link reaches back down, but this time he envelops the 8 inch member fully. Although he is gagging, Link refuses to stop, and he places his lips on the foreskin. He starts to move his head back and forth, and as he moves so does the foreskin. As it uncovers Ethan's member, the head travels down Link's throat, so Ethan can't help but continually experience intense pleasure. Link continues like this for several minutes, at which point Ethan's balls have tensed up. Ethan yells "I'm going to cum!" and his member shoots his seed. Link holds it all in, and moves up to Ethan to snowball the cum, and he kisses the other boy. Ethan tastes himself, and can't help but feel how hot this whole thing is. After swallowing his own cum, Ethan looks up at his friend. Link says "Now, it's my turn."

He has Ethan turn over onto his stomach, and Link immediately plunges his tongue into his friend's hairy hole. Ethan screams "Shit, Link!" and tries to look over his shoulder. Link pushes Ethan back down, and returns to the hole. He licks deep into Ethan, then emerges. He reaches for the lotion on the bedside drawer, and he spreads some across a finger and also on Ethan. He inserts the finger, and pushes it in and out. He adds another finger, and he starts to scissor the two. Eventually, he turns Ethan over onto his back, and lifts his friend's hairy legs over his shoulders, preparing to enter his best friend. Link spreads lotion onto his member, and spreads even more onto Ethan. He lines up at Ethan's hole, and asks "Are you ready?" Ethan replies, "I've been ready since I met you." With a smile, Link begins to push into the virgin hole. Ethan yells, and Link reassures him it'll feel good soon enough. Link settles in at the base of his member and lets Ethan adjust to the 6.5 inch cock. Soon enough, Ethan whispers, "Move", and Link begins the motion. He rocks in and out slowly at first, but he picks up his pace and starts smashing into Ethan's hole. Ethan is screaming in pure pleasure, and Link is grunting as he continues. Suddenly, Link hits Ethan's prostrate, and Ethan screams in ecstasy. Link continues to hit the same spot, and Ethan yells he is going to cum again. Being close as well, Link speeds up, and both boys cum at the same time, Ethan over his teenager chest and Link inside his best friend. Link pulls out, and he reaches up to Ethan's cum covered body, lapping up Ethan's seed. Link proceeds up the hairy chest, and licks the cum off of the the boy's nipples, leaving only the fine hairs that were there before. Link finishes collecting cum, and he goes up to face Ethan, and they kiss. Ethan pulls away and asks "Why haven't we done this before?" Link responds, "It doesn't matter, only that we do it again."


End file.
